


It's too hot to be this close

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Confessions, Gender-neutral Reader, Getting Together, Kissing, Other, Romance, not in so many words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: You get invited for a drive along the coast with Ren.It turned into more than just a drive.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Reader
Kudos: 12





	It's too hot to be this close

**Author's Note:**

> I combined wanting to write about kissing and Ren's new summer line in Shining Live. Writing romantic things really isn't my style. My idea of romance is very strange.
> 
> I referenced his Shining Solo event that happened recently in Shining Live including the final song in the set list.
> 
> Made on 06/03/2020 - 07/01/2020.

The air conditioning of the car couldn’t be turned on fast enough.

The heat was the main reason Ren proposed this trip. It was a spur of the moment thing, sprung upon you at the last possible second. The idol said he finally had an afternoon off and wanted to go for a drive. To a bit of your own surprise, you agreed to accompany him faster than you would have thought. And so, you were shuffled into the adjacent seat in his car.

Your hands busied themselves with adjusting the vents, ensuring you were getting that welcome blast of cool air directed exactly where you wanted it. Ren had at least given you a spare minute to change clothing, your only clue on where he intended on taking you being something related to the beach. You picked an airy outfit and sandals though, there was a good chance that you were never even going to get out of the car.

“Why not roll the window down?” While Ren’s eyes were on the road, at least you hoped they were, his mouth was free to make whatever comments he wanted. There was obvious amusement and you didn’t have to look to tell his lips were quirked. “You’ll get a better breeze that way.”

This was true, however. “We’re not going fast enough yet for there to be a real breeze.” You were still very much within the confines of the city. Traffic and stoplights dictated your speed. The sandy expanses of beaches were still some time away, not that you minded too much. You had your air conditioning, after all.

At the first chance he got, Ren pressed on the gas enough to make the car zip forward noticeably. “Want me to go faster?” His hands moved on the wheel and he glanced over to judge your reaction.  
The movement made your eyes widen and you got an urge to smack him on the arm. Typical male reaction. “Once we’re on the highway, maybe.” Though it made you smile.

The trip itself would be under an hour. The scenery really flew by once you hit the highway. You spent your time staring out the window, watching as the buildings grew sparse. They were replaced with wild trees and overgrown bushes, with old bridges overgrown with weeds and spaces once used to harvest rice having been reclaimed by nature. 

The countryside was close to immediate once you left the major areas of the city. There was a distinct dreaminess to it, watching things roll by under the bright blue sky. The constant curves of the road had the sun changing angles and the warmth that made its way onto you reminded you that the air conditioning was still on full blast.

“Are you too cold?” Your hands went up to feel the air coming out from the vents. It was still as icy as ever. By now, the temperature in the car had cooled considerably. A hand hesitated over the knob that controlled the air, waiting for Ren’s response.

“You’re good?” Highway driving was easy driving for the most part, Ren was able to spare you a longer look than before. You told him that you had cooled off by now. “Then I’m good too.” 

Ever the flexible one. It made you shake your head a little and laugh. The air conditioning was given a bit of a break, set on a lower setting. “Where are we going?” You were starting to believe you could see the ocean, tiny glimpses here and there. It could have just as likely been a reflection of the sky but you didn’t know for sure. It made you wiggle and sit up straighter in your seat, stretching your neck to try to get a better look. “And don’t just say the beach because you were already used that line to get me here.” You hadn’t packed a bathing suit or anything so Ren would have to give you more notice if he wanted to see you in that.

“You’ll see.” His vague words only made your curiosity burn brighter.

You tried to squeeze some details out of him. “Trying to be all cool and mysterious?” It was a look that wasn’t half bad, in your opinion, on him. Ren always could pull off that suave look better than most.

And he knew it too. “It’s somewhere I’ve been wanting to take you for a while.” You didn’t get any more details but it was enough to make you quiet. Staring at the side of his face wasn’t going to tell you anything else but you did it anyways. It was lucky that his bangs happened to be on the other side, giving you a view of at least half of his face. He didn’t look at you this time, keeping his eyes firmly trained on the road ahead. 

It was the kind of comment that made you think. The way he said it, with a quiet reverence, made any further teasing remarks you had die in your throat. Ren’s hands readjusted themselves on the wheel again, tightly gripping it this time. He still wouldn’t look at you. Was he nervous?

If he was nervous then how were you supposed to feel? Ren got serious about the things he cared about; you’ve seen it firsthand in his recent idol work. This entire trip was beginning to feel less spontaneous than you originally thought. It wasn’t an unwelcome thought but you wondered why Ren couldn’t just be more open about his plans. Your eyes drifted back the window, easy to do when lost in your own head. Signs past but you could care less about where you were going when Ren was your driver. Places to stay, places to eat, none of it mattered and they passed by without much notice.

You thought it better to speak than stay silent. The drive didn’t seem to slowing anytime soon and while the silence was comfortable, your mind would work itself into knots without something else to focus on. “Is this one of your first days off since your concert?” The concert in reference was an event that all members of STARISH and Quartet Night were cycling through, with each idol starring in his own solo concert. “Are you sure you’re not pushing yourself too hard?”

Without missing a beat, Ren turned the question back on you. “Worried about me?” That easygoing smile reached his eyes and they twinkled. You were staring. “Were you watching?”

Was that even a question? “Of course I was watching.” How could you even think of missing it? The concert was a culmination of all of Ren’s efforts thus far. Each note contained the full depth of his emotions, every breath brought the show to life. Much like the roses that he was so fond of, Ren bloomed on that stage. 

“What did you think?” Now that carried something you couldn’t identify. It was rare to get your opinion asked outright, even rarer when it was Ren. His confidence was being sapped away and you had no idea why.

Your previous thoughts suddenly seemed too embarrassing to speak out loud. Would he think you too ridiculous? Taking a second to compose yourself, you used the moment to shift more comfortably in your seat. “It was great,” too generic, “amazing,” overcompensating. Giving your head a slight shake in frustration, you reset. “You, you were,” radiant, lovely, breathtaking, your brain could list synonyms all it wants, Ren was waiting on your answer, “you were really good.” 

It wasn’t clear how he took that. He got quiet. It almost made you wish the radio was on, giving a semblance of background noise. Given your whisper, you doubt it would have been heard with music on, however. Clearing your voice, there was a skip in your voice as you tired to follow yourself up. “I mean, I don’t think a single person in there couldn’t miss how serious you were.”

Still nothing. Instead of tripping over yourself to explain yourself further, you let it be. Meanwhile, you mentally replayed what you said to ensure you used that double negative correctly and didn’t accidentally just insult him. 

“I wanted to use the concert as a chance to express myself in a new way.” The declaration brought your attention back to him. It nearly made you think that you hadn’t fully understood the purpose of the live show. “Try something new. Maybe I gave off the wrong impression.” The laugh he gave himself was self depreciating.

It made you want to stand up for him. “I’m sure that isn’t true.” Memories played back in your mind. The bright lights, calls to the crowd, and the highlight of Ren playing his saxophone. The way you swore he looked at you and winked. “That closing song was lovely.” The melody was one that had stayed with you long after that stadium emptied out. He must have worked tirelessly but that song held a soft love to it.

He laughed in a different way now. “That one was a gamble.” You liked the way he laughed. “But I think it paid off.” The worry was starting to lift, evident by how Ren took a hand off the wheel. It was a more relaxed position, more suited to him.

You agreed, repeating his own words back to him. “It paid off.” Ren had the ability to sway your heart with a song. Truthfully, it took less than song lyrics but he remained unaware of this fact either way. He sang of shrugging off clothes and unnecessary words, of laying feelings bare. Over time, it became less of the former and more of the latter. To you, it sounded like he was begging to be loved.  
The swells of the song stayed with you for the remainder of the drive.

Soon enough, the car turned off the highway. The constant background blur slowed to things you could actually pick out. Not that you actually knew where you were. Sure, if you actually paid enough attention to the writing on the signs you passed you could figure it out but Ren seemed to know exactly where he wanted to go. The road turned from asphalt to gravel as he chose to take some back roads.

“Nearly there.” He reassured you as the car bounced along the weedy road, lush with summer vegetation. It didn’t seem well travelled at all and you could only wonder how Ren found this place to begin with. You could only take his word for it as the path curved, vehicle needing to bend along with it. Your body leaned to one side, then the other before the road finally opened up.

It was a blinding sight. A panoramic view of the ocean made your eyes grow wide. You were hardly conscious of your own movements, getting out of the car as soon as it rolled to a stop. With the seal of air conditioning broken, the full force of sea air slammed against you like a tidal wave. Salt filled your lungs as the breeze ruffled your hair. The sunlight glimmered on the ocean surface, too bright to look at directly. You had seen the sea before but for some reason, the sight in front of you was enchanting.

Was it because of Ren? You had to turn back to see where he was. He was half in, half out, leaning up against the open driver’s door. He had a lazy smile on his face while you were sure your own was blown wide in amazement. “Are you coming?”

At your prompting, Ren stepped out of the car completely and let the door close behind him. He joined you at the front of the car. “What do you think?” His low voice had to compete with the crashing waves and you strained to hear him. When he leaned up against the hood of the car, you did the same, and turned your gaze back to the wonder before you.

You were never the most eloquent person but you usually had words for most situations, as you clearly proved earlier. This, however, did not prove to be one of them. “It’s… Wonderful.” It came out like a sigh and it was amazing how Ren even heard you. Wonderful was just one of the words you could have used, cherry picked to avoid seeming too sappy. You didn’t have a particularly strong connection with the ocean but the way the light was hitting the water was memorizing. “Really, it’s…” Looking back at Ren, you hoped to silently convey your emotions at the moment.

“You like it? That’s a relief.” Ren brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck and it reminded you of his earlier nerves. It looked like he still had them. You hadn’t the faintest idea why. “If we stay a while, we could watch the sunset.” His face softened and he met your eyes.

Your lips parted at his suggestion. The sun was still a bit away from setting, still burning bright in the sky. It was starting to dip though, spreading the faintest hint of orange, as you tipped your head back to judge the distance it had left to travel to the horizon’s edge. The worst of the day’s heat had long past but even being out this long without air conditioning had you beginning to perspire. The wind could do nothing against the harsh rays of the sun.

Or maybe it was the way he was looking at you that made you heat up. The sun had nothing against the look in his eyes. There was something in his gaze that made you swallow harder than normal. There was something behind his words that made your skin prickle. You couldn’t blame the chill that spread through you on the blowing breeze.

“I’d like that.” You murmured your reply. It honestly did sound like a nice time. Time with Ren was never wasted, you’ve grown particularly close. Which is one of the reasons why you upped and left with him today in the first place at his prompting. If he was the one to suggest things, the more likely you were to go along with them. 

And now you were here.

But you knew where you wanted to be.

As close as you could get.

In truth, you had some hopes that this trip might lead to something. A confession, a kiss, you’d even take some hand holding. Anything that would cross you over that line of friendship that had been drawn in the sand. Given the romantic setting, you’d give next to anything to be able to pull Ren into the back seat of that car and oh, you were staring. 

That was the reason you claimed in your head for why you looked away, anyways. You blinked first this time. Your breath was caught in your throat as your cheeks felt heated, blooming with colour. The repercussions of your imagination were hitting you by now, making you tilt your head further away. 

The change in your behaviour was noticed. “Is something wrong?” Ren was getting awfully close to your personal space, leaning over using the hood as support. How were you to explain what just crossed your mind? It was a random, intrusive thought but if it ended up happening, you would have no complaints. That sent another rush to of blood to your face, making Ren prompt again about your wellbeing.

“Fine, I’m fine.” You used one hand to try to wave him off but you really should have looked at where he was first. Instead of a complete wave motion, your hand ended up colliding solidly with the front of his chest, giving him an accidental smack. Was he really that close? Your head moved to look instinctively, apology already forming on your tongue. Embarrassment was the emotion burning in your cheeks now for not being more aware of your surroundings.

Except you didn’t move your hand away. Your fingers curled while the back of your hand remained pressed against Ren’s shirt. It was the first contact you had with him in what felt like ages, you couldn’t just break it. One of your fingers snagged a fold in his shirt and you held on. There was no easy explanation for why you did but it felt warm. Was that not enough?

No protest came. No move to brush your hand away. That apology never made it out. Your tiny tug made the material of Ren’s shirt dip every so slightly. The material was light and loose, easily following your gentle pull. The result was the reveal of a bit more skin around his collarbone. It was nothing that you hadn’t seen before, he was often the type to remove his shirt entirely during live shows. But knowing that you were the cause and that in this moment, you were the only one that could see it made it special. 

A glance up was a mistake. It reminded you of your proximity and sent your heart thrumming. You expected warmth to fill your face again so when it came on you from your side, you nearly jumped. You snagged more of Ren’s shirt when your grip instinctively tightened from feeling one of his hands on your outer hip. It steadied you, but whether that was the intended purpose or not was unknown to you.

There was a fraction of a smile, you were definitely staring. “And now?” He faintly asked, barely being heard over the ocean. You had to tune out the background noise, your eyes dropped down to his lips regardless. It wouldn’t take much to lean forward to find out how they fit against yours. 

When your tongue dragged itself over your bottom lip, you tasted sea salt. It hit the back of your throat with its salty tang. But as that hand on your hip migrated upwards on your back, you were tilted forward until you tasted caramel.

Ren was sweet. You lost count of how many seconds the kiss lasted, coming back to your senses once the connection ended. The roar of the ocean came back to you in a rush but your heart was beating louder. It was nerves this time. You kept your eyes lowered. 

Another question whispered. “How about now?” Ren kept control of the situation. He was still watching your expression; you could feel it. He sounded so kind and gentle, reminding you of what drew you to him in the first place. You were in such good hands.

Laid bare, huh? “Better than fine.” At your affirmative, he exhaled. You gave him what must have been a loopy smile and he returned it. The quiet affections had reached their breaking point and had gave way to the start of something new. To you, it brought relief. To Ren, it brought confidence.

“You know,” he said it in a way that was too flirty to be casually conversational, “we have some time before the sunset. I think I know a way we can spend it.” Carefully prying your hand off his shirt, he intertwined your fingers. A tame squeeze but there was a fire in his eyes. “I’ve been dying to find out what you taste like.” The bold declaration suited him well but it did awful things to your heart.

His fire was reaching you. The start of something was building up within, just sparks at the moment but they had the potential to transform into a fully blazing inferno. Your fever was returning with a fervor from being charmed. This was Ren’s territory which you just stepped into and you were already close to melting. 

Or maybe it was because Ren had nearly reclined you against the hood of the car. The sun was on its way down but it didn’t stop shining. Being close to sandwiched, the generated heat was enough to make your head spin. Your earlier idea popped back into your mind and you acted on it. Ren retreated with a light push, momentarily distracted by your actions, and you pulled him along. Before you reached the door to the back seat, it would seem that he caught onto your plan.

“Not that I have any objections but,” Ren started, already forming a cat-like grin on his face, “it’ll be a tight fit.” Taking a step closer, his chest was pressing against your back. His next breath was ghosting on the shell of your ear. “Should I be on top of you or do you want to be on top of me?” 

When it was put into words, it sounded indecent. That was no doubt Ren’s intention, to provoke a reaction out of you. And it worked. You stuttered, hesitating as his insinuation tore a shiver out of you. “You, you can go first.” It would probably work better that way, you thought. Sidestepping you, he had to let go of your hand in order to open and climb into the backseat. It wasn’t an overly large car and so, when you climbed in after him, you had to settle for what was the only space left available. 

Not wanting to drop all your weight in his lap, you tried to straddle him lightly. It was a position made impossible to maintain from the strain it put on your thighs and the inches it added to your height. The roof of the car wasn’t high enough to avoid colliding with your head. Without a word, the hands gripped the sides of your hips lowered you until you were seated. Now eye level with Ren, a renewed blush spread through your face.

He waited for you to reach out first. 

Catching your breath, you shifted your weight until you were comfortable. He let you do as you pleased, keeping his hands still. Next, you let your hands wander where they wanted. Skirting up his chest, they settled looped loosely around his shoulders. You were already closer than you thought you would get, given your cramped quarters. But there were undoubtably some perks to being this close.

With the door having been closed behind you, the rest of the world fell away. It was you who initiated the second kiss, naturally inclined to lean in and Ren bridged the rest of the gap. It was the inexperience on your part that didn’t let your lips line up, not that you could help that. Instead of pulling back and trying again, Ren made the most of it. He sucked and you could barely stop yourself from groaning. When your lips were just as mismatched for your third kiss, you had to believe it was on purpose now. 

You tightened your grip reflexively, focusing on the suction. It was a pleasant sensation, making you smile. Once released, you licked your lips. They were chaste kisses, freely given but they had their limits. They were for schoolyard crushes and kisses sneaked behind buses. Leaning in for another one, you tried to capture Ren’s lip this time, mimic what he just did to you. Fingers dug into your hips and you got a sense of how it felt for him.

It was his turn to groan. “Do it again?” It was you who found out an important piece of information first. A little rougher now, you used your teeth. It was more by accident than on purpose, but you’d take this welcome development. You discovered that Ren liked being bitten. This time when he pulled your hips forward, his own were there to meet you.

Now that, that was something you liked. It sent tingles up your spine and you couldn’t help the whimper that worked its way out of your throat. Your mind slipped from the task at hand when Ren did it again. You released his lip, keeping your mouth open. Another whine came up that you couldn’t bite back, not used enough to these feelings to get a handle on them.

He had found something that you liked. And Ren wasn’t going to give that up for a second. Rolling his hips upwards, he used the forward momentum to initiate another kiss. He caught you in the middle of a gasp, lips perfectly lining up. When he added his tongue, it was your turn to let him do what he wanted. Give and take, that’s how this worked. You weren’t sure when you closed your eyes but when you felt him pull back, you opened them.

You were greeted with a leisurely smile and upturned eyes. “Enjoying yourself?” He sounded winded, you certainly enjoyed that. Though, you couldn’t deny how your own chest heaved. His pink tongue showed itself again, dragging over his bottom lip. It had to be where you bit it. “I didn’t expect to be bitten.” It didn’t like he was complaining about it, either.

“I didn’t expect you to like it.” It was out of your mouth before you could stop it. A breathy admission of your thoughts, unable to be held back as your head swirled with newfound feelings. Throughout your kisses, your hands migrated over until they were entangling themselves in blond hair. An idle thought wondered how hard he’d let you pull.

The natural lull was broken when the space between you closed. You didn’t need any further direction; you rolled your own hips without prompting with each kiss. Each one was more heated than the last and you were starting to think the windows of the car were fogging up. When you felt a wetness drip on your chin, it only took Ren a second to use a thumb to push the wad of drool back into your mouth. A thumb was much more solid than a tongue, your eyelashes fluttered when you sucked. It was a display that Ren didn’t take his eyes off of.

Surrendering his thumb back to him, you relished in the way those blue eyes had darkened considerably. Cerulean sky became azure, saturating in moments. “Now,” his chest rumbled from how far his voice dipped, “that’s not fair.” Leaning forward, you thought Ren was going for a kiss when he bypassed your lips. Your hands fall down to his shoulders. There was a wet nibble on your ear and you gasped. “You can’t expect me to just take it when you make a face like that.” 

A face like what, exactly? “What do you—” Cutting yourself off with a sharp inhale, you tried not to whine. Not that you had a chance to choke back the noise when Ren repeated his action of sucking on your earlobe. It sent shivers through you, head falling to the side. If you hadn’t been sitting down already, you were sure that action would have sent you crashing to the floor. Panting, you felt like melting when a path was licked down to your neck. God, you had to be sweating by now, you could feel it before but being in such an enclosed space heated by hot breath and friction made it worse, dripping down the back of your neck.

You could only cling to him as he explored your neck. The exposed skin was licked and sucked where he could get to it. The side of your neck, the hollow of your throat, and the tops of your collarbones were all systematically kissed. The ends of his hair tickled you as they brushed along your skin and it reminded you to smile. The passion had fireworked, bright and high fizzling out into dissolved laughter. 

It bubbled up from within you, breaking your stillness. It also bumped Ren off you, he was unable to stick to your profile. Leaning back, you met his gaze. “It tickled.” You let your hands do the rest of the talking for you, sifting through blond hair. The kindness in your voice was reflected back at you in his eyes. “Can I, now?” Dipping your head slightly, you made the motion to bypass his lips to reach his neck.

The hesitation on his part made you slow. You could almost feel the way his heartbeat likely quickened. Was he worried about the possibility of an accidental mark? Sometimes, it really surprised you how soft Ren was. “I’ll be gentle.” Calmly, you let your head slot into the space between his neck and shoulder. The intent wasn’t to kiss but instead to nuzzle, just taking a moment to breathe. You were sure you could make out caramel again, salty and sweet.

Your eyes drifted to the window and the horizon beyond. Just how long has it been? Reaching over, you were able to open the car door wide. The orange coloured sky greeted you and the sea wind blew in like an old friend. It was, in a way, by now. This wouldn’t be a memory so easily forgotten. You’d remember it in every sunset and every piece of chocolate going forward.

Sea salt and caramel.

“Thank you for inviting me.” You told him honestly, rubbing your head against his shoulder. His face wasn’t visible from this position but thus, yours wasn’t available to him either but you hoped your gratitude came through. 

A hand rubbed down your back in response. “The view was worth it, isn’t it?” Ren was amused by the sound of it, as if there was no better place to watch the sunset than on his chest. But you did have to give it to him, this was a lot more comfortable than the hood of his car.

“The view was, and,” you didn’t have the proper words to describe what had happened so you didn’t put a label on it, “this was as well.” Calling it a date brought a renewed blush to your face. Even recalling what had surpassed just moments ago had you sputtering. You had to settle for a vague work around as a sudden shyness overcame you.

“Looks like I’ll be in your care from here on out.” The typical work greeting repurposed, Ren put his own spin on it like he did most things. It suited you just fine and you followed his lead.

“And I’ll be in yours.” Your fingers were absentmindedly playing with the collar of Ren’s shirt, flipping it nonsensically. Beyond the little world you had created in the back seat, the golden light was growing stronger in the background. It was informing you of the day’s end with a brilliant spectacle, natural and effortless.

And the end of the day brought its own problems.

Your stomach made itself known loudly, angrily demanding to be fed. A gasp tore itself from your mouth as you stiffened upright. Embarrassment flooded through you. “That’s, that was, well.” The horse was already out of the barn, so to speak. You hadn’t had a chance to eat since you were whisked away on this rendezvous. 

“Hungry?” Ren’s question got a half-hearted glare in response. “We can stop somewhere before we head back.” His suggestion was welcomed whole-heartedly as you practically drooled over the thought of getting food. 

“Can we?” You were sure you were acting a little childishly but the thought of prolonging your time had you excited. The conversation continued as you climbed off Ren’s lap, awkwardly stumbling out of the car. He exited with more tact and the rear door was closed. You tried to recall the countless signs and advertisements you had passed on the drive here. “Can we go somewhere with ice cream?” You were developing a taste for caramel.

Ren raised an eyebrow at that. “Dessert before dinner?” You didn’t think he would be one to oppose but you uttered an affirmative anyways. “You haven’t had enough?” 

You were in the middle of a stretch, trying to shake the stiffness out of your limbs. It caught you by surprise when arms encircled you and a hand tilted your head up. The kiss was unexpected, catching you off guard. The whirlwind released you as quickly as it swept you up but your legs would shake for long after. 

“I’ll treat you.” Ren winked and you were able to survive that but when a hand smacked your ass, you erupted in a blush. “My insatiable little bunny.” He stepped out of your reach heading to the driver’s side of the car so all you could do was hiss.

You swore playfully at him. “Devil.” It was a title that was perfectly befitting. He’d have his nicknames and you’d have yours. Getting back into the passenger seat, you waited for the car to start before lowering your window. The air conditioning would take too long and you wanted to make the sea breeze last. “Floor it. I’m starving.”

The only thing louder than the gravel spitting out from under the tires was the sound of Ren’s laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mainly used as practice. I've been flip flopping on whether or not to post this one but it gave me SO MUCH trouble that I am doing it out of spite.
> 
> Maybe my next story should be dialogue practice lol.


End file.
